


Neighbors

by emilyevanston



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You move into a new apartment only to discover you have a hot and very familiar looking neighbor across the street from you.





	

You’ve finally moved in.  All your shit is in boxes and you’re eating Chinese takeout straight from the box but you’re in your dream apartment in Boston.  Lately, everything had just been falling into place for you.  You’d landed that promotion you wanted.  You’d landed this apartment.  Now if only you could sort out the love life problem and you might actually achieve perfect life status.

You take a shower, washing away the sweat and muscle pain from the carrying boxes and furniture up and down stairs all day.  When you get out, you wrap your towel around you and head to the bedroom.  You’re about to drop your towel when you glance out the floor to ceiling windows your bedroom has and notice there is a guy in the apartment across from you, also just wearing a towel.

And what a guy.  He’s fucking stunning.  Full beard, muscular, just that perfect amount of body hair.  He has a tattoo across his collarbone and another on his ribs.  You both just stand there staring at each other for a moment.  It’s like you’re looking in some weird alternate reality mirror where your other you is a fucking sex god because you both bite your bottom lips at the same time, startle suddenly and rush to the curtains pulling them closed.

As you get them closed a sudden dawning of realization hits you.  

That was Chris Evans.

You keep seeing him from time to time in the apartment across from you.  You try not to stare.  Or at least be subtle about it if you do.  The next time you both really notice each other, you’re mostly moved in.  There are only a few random boxes not yet unpacked, and you’ve really started thinking of this place as home.  You’re in the bedroom putting away one more box when Taylor Swift comes on the radio.  It’s ‘Shake it Off’ and while you try very hard not to dance.  You do.  It’s embarrassing and you’d never admit it to anyone.  Too bad when you turn around you see Chris standing at his window watching you.  You stop suddenly mid-dance move and he laughs loudly doing that boob grab thing he does.  

He gestures you to continue and you shake your head.  He makes a pleading gesture and you decide to have a little fun.  Chris Evans wants to watch you dance, you’ll give him a show.  You start to gyrate your hips slowly, popping them every few beats.  You slide your hands down from your throat, over your breasts and take the hem of your t-shirt in your hand and look over to him.  He nods enthusiastically and you lift it over your head tossing it to the side.  You continue to move around the room.  You start fiddling with the buttons of your shorts and look over at him.

His eyes have darkened and his tongue runs over his bottom lip.  He is now leaning with one hand against the window frame and his other hand is in his pocket.  He nods to you and you unbutton your shorts.  You then grab the curtains and pull them closed.  Just as you get to the end you see Chris throw his arms in the air and yell, ‘oh come on!’  You can’t help but laugh.

The next time you see him you’ve been out drinking and you’re home very late.  You don’t even bother turning any lights on you just stumble into your bedroom and flop on the bed.  The light from the apartment across from you is on though.  You look over with your eyes narrowed.  It’s annoying but is it annoying enough to get out of bed and close your curtains.  

Chris is lying on his own bed.  He’s completely naked and stroking his cock.  It’s weird.  He’s so far away, but it’s like you’re seeing everything in high definition.  You can see the Taurus tattoo on his bicep shift as his muscles flex and release.  You can see the head of his dick appear and disappear as his large hand strokes it.  You can see the veins and tendons of his forearm twist and flex as moves his hand up and down.  You can see his large pecs rise and fall as his breathing gets shallower and shallower.  You can see his face distort with pleasure as he brings himself closer to orgasm.

Your cunt floods and you find yourself toying with your clit without even realizing it.  Just when you realize how fucking creepy you’re being and that you need to stop and get up and close your curtains, he comes.  White threads spilling onto his hand and stomach.  

You have never felt as simultaneously terrible and turned on in your life.

A few days later a heat wave hits the city.  One thing your apartment doesn’t have is air conditioning.  You open your windows to the sound of the city, coaxing a breeze in and set up pedestal fans around the place.  You also decide to spend the day in your underwear.  

You’re not the only one.  You’re standing in front of a fan at the window with your eyes closed.  When you open them you see Chris looking over at you.  He’s dressed in a pair of black Calvin’s and that’s it.  His body is glistening with sweat.  Jesus Christ, how is he even real?  He’s also holding a glass of ice water.  He smiles and waves to you.  You raise your hand in return.  

He mouths the words ‘It’s fuckin’ hot’ to you and fans his face with his hand.

You mouth ‘you are’ to him pointing in his direction.  

He laughs and shakes his head and points back to you.

You blush.  

Chris takes an ice cube from his glass and runs it down between his pecs and over his collarbones.  You don’t think he was doing it for your benefit.  It is fucking hot right now.  But even still, it makes you bite your bottom lip and your cunt tingles.  

You see him laugh again and you let your lip go.  He points at you.   You know exactly what he wants.  You hold up your finger and pad off to the kitchen tipping some ice into a glass and you return to the window.  You take a cube and suck on it.  You slide it down your neck and over your collarbone.  The water from the cube runs down your skin into your bra and makes your nipples harden.  

Chris nods his head and you take the cube and run it down from just under your bra, over your stomach and swirl it over your belly button.  Now he’s biting his lip.  

You take the last remnants of the cube and run it over the top of your bra.  You reach behind your back and look at him.  He nods just once and you unhook your bra and slide it off.  You both just stand there staring at each other.  You can see his underwear tented from an obvious erection, but it’s like neither of you knows what to do now.  He suddenly jumps and grabs a Henley from the floor pulling it on.  He looks at you and mouths ‘sorry’ and points to his door.   

A couple of days later you get home from a work dinner, kick off your shoes and head to your bedroom.  You take off your jacket and hang it in your wardrobe and you see Chris in his bedroom lying on his bed reading.  

You go to your light switch and flick it on and off.  He looks over at you and grins getting up off the bed.  He approaches the window and leans up against the frame, crossing one leg over the other.  He’s barefoot and dressed in jeans and a white Henley.  He gives you a wave and raises an eyebrow at you.

You start unbuttoning your blouse keeping eye contact with him.  He smiles and pulls his shirt off over his head.  You toss your blouse to the side and shimmy out of your skirt.  You don’t know why, maybe you’d been hoping for this, but you’d dressed in matching black lace underwear with a garter and sheer black stockings.  When he sees you his eyes go wide and you can clearly see him say the word ‘fuck’.  

Chris unbuckles his belt and unfastens his jeans, pulling them off and you both just stand at the window assessing each other.  You start teasing your fingers over your breasts, flicking your nipples through the lace of your bra.

Chris mouths ‘take it off’ at you.  You give him a half smile and unhook your bra tossing it to the side.  You start squeezing your breasts and pinching your nipples.  He just watches you, his tongue poking out between his lips.

You point at him and mouth ‘your turn’.  

He teases his hand over his cock through his boxers and gives you a look like he’s asking for permission.  You run your tongue over your bottom lip and nod.  He pushes his hand under the waistband of his underwear and starts stroking his cock.

You slide your hands down your stomach and slip one into your panties.  You roll the tip of your fingers over your clit.  You see him smile.  Once again it’s like you’re looking into a weird mirror to a parallel universe.  You both lean your head on your arm, pressed against the window, staring at each other.  You both stroke yourselves.  Your hands moving quicker and quicker.  You both come simultaneously, both tensing up and relaxing as one.  You stand blinking at each other for a minute.  

Chris takes his hand from his pants and wipes it on his boxers.  He mouths ‘good night’ to you.  You laugh and mouth ‘good night’ back and go get ready for bed.

You don’t see Chris for a few months after that.  You decide to Google him and discover he’s out of town filming.  So you go about your life as normal.  Work, home, the occasional bad date.  

It’s a Saturday that you see him next.  You get home from brunch and go to change into something more comfortable and he’s in his bedroom unpacking a suitcase.  You go to the window and wave.  He looks up beaming and waves back.  He makes a gesture to you like he’s holding a phone to his ear.

You go to your desk and write your number on a sheet of lined paper with a sharpie and hold it up to the window.  He pulls his phone out of his pocket and types in the number.

Your phone rings and you answer.  

“I missed you.”  He says.  His familiar voice finally getting matched to him.

“Where’ve ya been?”  You ask.

You see him smile.  “Had to go out of town for work.  You been behaving without me, dirty girl?”

His words make you squirm and you rub your legs together.

“Oh you like when I call you that, huh?”  Chris asks.  “That’s what I’ve been calling you in my head since that day you danced for me.  The dirty girl across the street.”

“Why don’t you come over?”  You ask.

He shakes his head.  “Not today.  But thanks for the offer.  How about you give me a show instead?”  

“You gonna tell your dirty girl what to do?”  You ask.

He chuckles and you watch as he rubs his hand over his thigh.  “You’re my dirty girl, are you?  Well, I like that.  How about you take that pretty dress off for me?”  

You switch your phone onto speaker mode and put it on your bedside table.  You go to the window and pull the straps of your dress down and shimmy out of it.

“Good girl.”  He purrs.  “You’re pretty hot you know?”

“You’re not too bad yourself.”  You reply.

He laughs.  “Well thank you.  Let’s see the rest of you then.”

“You’re not going to undress for me?”  You ask fiddling with the cups of your bra.

“Not today.  Today you’re my dirty girl.  Today you’re going to behave for me.”  He says.  He looks at you with a half smile that looks like he’d devour you if you let him.

“Come over.”  You say.

“Ask me again and the game’s over for today.”  He growls.  “Now take off your underwear.”

You shiver.  How can you possibly be playing this game with a complete stranger?  You don’t even know the guy.  Just because you’ve seen him in movies and you’ve been flirting with him over through the window doesn’t make this okay.

Your hesitation must have been obvious.  He walks over to the window and puts his palm on the glass.  “Sorry.”  He says.  “I thought this was what you wanted.  We don’t have to do that.  I just actually can’t come over right now.  Fuck.”

“No, it’s fine.  I just had a minor freak out.  Let’s play.”  You quickly assure him.  

“Well then, what are you waiting for?”  He says, slipping back into his role.  

You unhook your bra and toss it aside and then slowly unhook your stocking from the garter belt.   You turn around and drag your underwear down.  You hear him hum into the phone.  

“Leave the stockings on.”  He says.

You turn to face him again.  

“Touch yourself,”  Chris growls.

You slide your hand down your stomach and between your legs.  You slip your fingers between your folds and stroke them up and down.  You roll your clit between the tip of your index finger and thumb.  As pressure builds and spreads through you, you push a finger into your cunt and stroke it inside yourself.

“Talk to me,”  Chris says.  “Tell me what it’s like.  Are you thinking of me?”

You stare across the street at him.  “I always think about you.  It feels good.  Warm.  I wish it was you.”

“Next time, dirty girl,”  Chris says.  “Taste yourself.  Tell me what you taste like.”  

You pull your fingers from your pussy and stick them in your mouth, slowly sucking them clean.  You hum as you do it and you hear Chris take a harsh breath in on the other side of the phone.  You gaze over at him and he adjusts his pants.  

“Salty, a little sweet and acidic.  Like eating lychees on the beach.”  You say.  

“Do you have a toy you can use?”  He asks.

You nod.  

“Go get it and hop up on the bed.  I want your pussy facing me.”  He orders.

You go grab your vibrator from your bedside table.  It’s a simple, silicone rabbit in a pale pink.  You sit down on your bed facing the window and lie back, lifting and spreading your legs.  

“Fuck, you look amazing.”  Chris purrs.  “You know what I’d do if I was there?”

“Tell me.”  You say.  

“I’d fucking eat that pussy out until you couldn’t walk straight.”  He growled.  “Get yourself off for me.”

You turn on your vibe and run it up and down your labia before pushing it inside of you.  You let the ears rest on your clit.  

“That’s it, my dirty girl.  Fuck yourself for me to watch.  Are you imagining that is me?”  He growls.  

“Yes.  Oh, fuck.”  You moan.   

As you bring yourself closer and closer to orgasm Chris keeps talking to you.  Telling you how much he likes watching you.  How it will be him next time.  How dirty you are and how much he likes it.

“Come for me, dirty girl.  I want to watch.”  Chris growls.  

You were sitting pretty close already but his words seem to be like a trigger.  You come, crying out and twisting on the mattress.  Your legs snap shut around your vibrator and you pull it away panting, and curled up on the mattress.

You lay panting for a moment.  

“That was beautiful.  I promise next time it will be me.  Are you alright?”  He asks.

You sit up, switching off your vibe and look across at him.  “More than alright.”

“I gotta go.  I’ll call you later okay?”  He says.

You wave at him and he gives you a guilty looking wave in return and then heads out.

The following day you hadn’t really seen Chris around at all.  It’s just after nine at night and you’re stacking your dishwasher when your phone buzzes.  It’s a text from Chris.  It just says ‘Don’t say anything’.  

The next thing you know there is a knock on your door.   You open it and Chris pushes you against the wall, his mouth immediately on yours.  You kick the door closed and wrap your arms around his neck.  His hands slide down your back to your ass as you become light-headed from lack of oxygen.

He lifts you suddenly and for a split second he breaks the kiss and you gasp for air before he’s on you again and carrying you towards your bedroom.  He tosses you unceremoniously on the bed and wrestles with your fly.   When he gets it open he roughly yanks your jeans down and throws them to the side.  

For one split second, you think this might be the craziest fucking thing you’ve ever done and his face is between your thighs, his tongue lapping at your pussy.   Two of his fingers enter you and you gasp and buck underneath him.  

He’s expertly using his tongue and fingers on you.  His beard rubs between your thighs as his jaw works at your cunt.  You come apart.  Twisting and arching off the mattress.  Crying out incoherently as you come.  

He stands and fishes a condom from his pocket before dropping his pants and sheathing himself.  You just manage to scramble back up onto the bed and he’s caught you again.  Before you have a chance to even think he’s deep inside of you and his mouth is on yours.  

He fucks you hard and fast.  You cling to him, your nails running down his back.  His mouth moves to your neck and he bites at you.   Marking you.  You can’t even think straight, all that you are is what is happening.  A second orgasm hits you and you spasm under him.  He pulls out and flips you over.  You pull your knees up under you and he’s inside you again, pounding into you.  You scramble for leverage at the headboard and his hands slide down your arms.  When he reaches your hands he links his fingers with yours.  

The room echoes with the sounds of your joint moans and grunts.  He tenses against you, his hands squeezing yours and he comes.  For a moment he just stays inside of you.  His cock twitching his head pressed into the middle of your back.  

He gets up and just leaves the room.  You roll over blinking unsure of whether or not that was it.  Has he actually just come, fucked you without saying anything and left?  He’s back a moment later though and he jumps on the bed.  

“Hey.  Nice to meet you.  I’m Chris.”  He says.

You burst out laughing and give him your name.  

“I feel all jittery now.  That was pretty full on.”  He says snuggling down on your shoulder.  “What do you want to do?  I can stay.  Or if you hate that, I’ll go.  I mean, I dunno.”

You put your finger on his lips.  “So you don’t do that often then?”

He shakes his head.  “Nope.  Fuck.”  He drags the fuck out for several beats his Boston accent coming through heavily.  “Just seemed like something you and I should do.”

“I liked it.  You can stay.”  You say.

“Good.  Cause I wanted to.  Can I take you out for breakfast in the morning?  I think now we should try not being crazy deviates as well.”  He laughs.

“Yeah, I’d like that.  But maybe a little bit crazy deviates still.”  

He laughs grabbing his pec.  “Naturally.”


End file.
